


Twilight Years

by mssrj_335



Series: Without [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Death, Despair, F/F, F/M, Longing, Lost Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: I would walk to my end if it meant seeing you again





	Twilight Years

Autumn's leaves are turning 

Time's cog-pieces churning 

Sun's horizon burning

Emblazoned dying light

 

My feet are moving on

Follow days long gone

Voice carries a song

Calling out to the night 

 

Your eyes captured,

Fucking enraptured

Then death; we fractured

Now dimmed, my world so bright

 

On I walk all alone

Singing on this lonely road

March to the ticking tone

'Neath the Sun's dying might 

 

Left step two and

three four left

I'll meet you here

After death


End file.
